Captain Sparky and Green Bean
by superimpossedmadness
Summary: "The kiss is a brief peck that ends with two very flustered boys." A collection of 20 short sentences for Billy and Garfield.


**A/N****: It just came to me all of a sudden, and I can't find anything about Billy/Gar. So please bear the fangirl in me, she just needs to vent. The prompts were found on LJ. **

**These shorts are arranged in no particular order, jumping from S1 to S2. I apologize if it seems sorta disorganized, though.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Young Justice, it belongs to DC and WB.**

* * *

**Lively**

Garfield Logan is, in a word, excitable. He clings to Billy's arm, bouncing on his toes, as he talks a mile a minute about anything and everything. It catches him off-guard for a moment. After all, it's _Cap_ who usually gets the attention. It's never just plain old _Billy Batson_, but there's something pleasant in knowing that he's the one who makes the boy smile.

**Remorseful**

"I, I didn't even get to say goodbye, you know?" Garfield looks inconsolable, curled in on himself.

Billy swallows thickly, staring ahead solemnly. Yes, he does know, but he bites his tongue and reaches forward instead. Silently, he twines their fingers and squeezes, equal parts sympathetic and melancholic.

**Dismiss**

"Gar, look. I'm sorry, alright?"

Garfield clamps his hands over his ears, pressing his face against his bent knees. "Go _away_, Billy!"

**Heavy**

Billy reaches forward and pokes at the lump of a boy sprawled across his lap, smiling vaguely in amusement. "You do know that you're heavy, right?"

"Oh shut up, you know you don't mind," Garfield waves off dismissively, too immersed with his video game.

**Forward**

"That was...uh, very forward of you," Billy mumbles, wide eyed and flustered. Garfield simply grins in lieu of a response before curling his fingers around the fabric of his shirt, pulling him down for another quick kiss.

**Prowl**

"Got'cha," Garfield snickers, his hands clamped over Billy's eyes. "Caught you by surprise, didn't I?"

He feels his palms shake as the other boy laughs quietly to himself.

**Hands**

Billy runs his thumb over Garfield's knuckles, their hands tucked away underneath the table. The younger boy worries his bottom lip in a vein effort to hide his giddy grin, but Billy sees it nonetheless and he feels his own lips quirk up in response.

**Compromise**

"I guess Ninja Showdown IV isn't so bad," Billy grudgingly admits as the credits roll.

Garfield shoulder checks him, his lips curled up in an impish grin. "I told 'ya so."

**Impulse**

They don't know who approached who first, all they know are the soft press of lips and warm weight fingers.

**Hush**

The silence is nice, if not a bit unusual. The warm lick of the salty breeze nips at their cheeks, and their fingers lay connected between them.

**Morals**

"Cap, c'mon. Snap out of it! Please, Cap, I know you can hear me. _Billy, _please."

**Beach**

The sea laps at their toes and the sun beats down pleasantly on their neck. Garfield has a handful of seashells in his palm. After he names each one, he presses them into Billy's own hand, who grins indulgently.

**Voice**

Billy stands awkwardly by the door to the changeling's room, shifting uneasily on his feet. If he strains his ears, he can hear the boy's soft sniffling and M'gann's soothing whispers. "It's not your fault, Gar, hush now."

He clutches his elbow, pausing for a minute before he decides it's not his place to intrude.

**Awkward**

Billy turns a guilty shade of red at the look Conner levels him with.

"Hurt him and I'll hurt you," the imposing teen says simply before turning to leave.

**Storm**

Garfield curls up against him, head buried under his arms in a futile effort to block out the sounds of the storm. After a moment of hesitation, Billy reaches forward to pat him lightly on the head.

**Plead**

The changeling sticks out his bottom lip, quivering it for full effect. Billy groans, peering at him through the cracks of his fingers. "Fine," he huffs before he's enveloped in a hug.

**Caring**

"Honestly, Gar," Billy mumbles under his breath, tossing his jacket at the shivering boy. The changeling smiles shakily up at him, idly rubbing his nose.

**Evidence**

Billy grumbles unpleasantly when he sees his carton of ice cream, empty mind you, on the counter. "I know you're the one who ate it, Gar!"

**Scowl**

Even with Garfield scowling up at him, Billy finds it hard to be bothered by it. Up close, he can see the way the other boy's nose twitches, the slight dust of freckles on the bridge of his nose and the way his brows quirk as he scrunches up his face. And, _okay_, maybe he's staring a little too much.

**Chocolate**

Billy can taste the tart sweetness of the chocolate ice cream they had shared in their kiss, a languid sweep of lips and breathy murmurs whispered in between. Later, he decides that he doesn't need sweets to feel the pleasant buzz of a sugar rush.


End file.
